Expreso en la lluvia
by Victoire Black
Summary: Una apuesta hizo que todo comenzara... Y esa misma apuesta marcó que todo sería más prohibido de lo que ya era. Con la lluvia de por medio, nada volvería a ser igual para Astoria y Draco.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, simplemente uso los personajes de Jotaká por diversión.

* * *

**Expreso en la lluvia.**

* * *

El que dijera que ese era un día cualquiera, estaba claro que mentía. Llovía como nunca habían visto llover hasta el momento en Gran Bretaña, y el ruido del agua cayendo sobre el tren era insoportable para la mayoría de los estudiantes que ese 1º de Septiembre se encontraba viajando hacia Hogwarts. La tormenta eléctrica que se desataba encima de ellos hacía que el mal humor de todos convirtiera ese viaje en un calvario.

Encerradas en un compartimiento hacia el final del tren, se encontraban las hermanas Greengrass. A pesar de que ninguna quería volver al colegio aquel año dadas las consecuencias que acarrearía tener a los Carrow y a Snape como superiores, eran Slytherin, sangre pura, y el Señor de las Tinieblas había hecho que el colegio fuera obligatorio para todos los magos en edad escolar. No pudieron hacer nada para convencer a sus padres, y allí estaban.

—¡Vamos, Tori! Con probar no pierdes nada, lo sabes tanto como yo.

—No lo haré, y es mi última palabra, Daph.

—¡Sí lo harás!

—¡Que no lo haré!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

Juntas, habían hecho un trato, una apuesta para divertirse aquel año que solo les deparaba oscuridad y mucha más crueldad de la que soportarían; cada una escribiría en una hoja algo que deseaban que su hermana hiciera aquel año, una meta que cumplir, o lo que fuera, y en el tren se lo darían. Astoria, pobre inocente, se había complicado mucho menos y había retado a su hermana a hacer dos fiestas en la Sala Común sin que los Carrow se enteraran: difícil pero no imposible. En cambio Daphne...

¿De dónde había sacado Daphne que a su hermana le gustaba Draco Malfoy? Hacía diez minutos que la menor le daba vueltas al asunto, pero no se daba cuenta. Y ahora, no podría evitar cumplir lo que le habían pedido: conquistar a Malfoy. Y justo cuando estaban en medio de la discusión en la que Astoria aclaraba firmemente que ni se le ocurriría hacer tal cosa, aparece el susodicho con la perra de Parkinson, como le decían las Greengrass, agarrada a su mano.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos está pasando?

—No, nada Draco, discusiones familiares —sonrió Daphne con diplomacia—. Sinceramente, creí que no volverías este año al colegio; oí decir por ahí que el Señor Oscuro tenía planes mejores para ti... Al menos mejores que los del pasado año —se burló, pero sabía que el rubio no podría decirle nada. Eran amigos desde los 11 años, y habían códigos jamás dichos que siempre iban a respetar. Códigos de serpientes, claro.

—No pensaba volver, pero bueno, tengo que dar el ejemplo, ¿no? Todos los adolescentes debemos volver... ¡Aunque no planee quedarme todo el año! —aclaró, y finalmente se sentó al lado de Astoria, mientras Pansy se sentaba junto a Daphne. Ambas pusieron mala cara, eran amigas, claro, tan _amigas_ como pueden llegar a ser dos Slytherins que aspiraban a ser las mejores vestidas del curso.

—¿Qué hacían ustedes? —preguntó Astoria con una sonrisa cálida, aunque esa calidez no le llegara a los ojos. Daphne sabía bien qué ocurría con su hermana, pero se abstenía de gritarle un "¡te lo dije, hermana!" en la cara únicamente por la presencia de sus dos compañeros.

Ante la pregunta, Pansy sonrió como una idiota, y Draco carraspeó. No hizo falta decir nada más. La menor de las hermanas dio vuelta la cara y se puso a mirar la lluvia a través de la ventana, con el cabello tapándole el rostro. Nuevamente un "te lo dije" que no fue dicho.

—¡Hola! —saludó Ernie McMillan entrando al compartimiento, y los cuatro que se encontraban dentro lo miraron con mala cara—. Lamento interrumpir, pero necesitamos a los prefectos un segundo. ¿Pueden ir al compartimiento A2 en cinco minutos? —y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo como si el mismísimo Lord Voldemort lo persiguiera... O Lord Kakadura, mejor dicho.

—¿Piensan dejarme sola? —se hizo la ofendida Daphne. Su hermana ni la miró, y salió detrás del Hufflepuff a paso rápido. Draco la miro mal, pero no dijo ni una palabra; tomó a su novia de la mano y tiró de ella hasta estar fuera del compartimiento. La Greengrass mayor sonrió. Todo iba a salir como había planeado, y nadie, ni siquiera la perra de Parkinson lo iba a evitar.

* * *

—Mierda —exclamó Pansy, habiendo perdido a Draco en el camino. Empujó a un par de chicos de primer año que no se habían cambiado, y que la miraron como si los quisiera matar, y corrió rumbo al último compartimiento. Allí lo esperaría, no se iba a gastar en obedecer a nadie: para algo estaban los demás prefectos.

Si habían decidido que Daphne y no ella iba a ser la Premio Anual junto a su novio, entonces que la llamaran a ella para hacer guardia en los pasillos problemáticos. O que se gastaran en ello los de las otras casas, así de una vez por todas servían para algo. Se cruzó nuevamente con un par de alumnos más, pero por lo general los pasillos estaban vacíos y logró llegar hasta el final del tren sin más problemas que la pobretona de Weasley jugando al snap explosivo en medio del camino.

Jamás se imaginó que Draco no volvería a por ella en todo el trayecto hacia Hogwarts.

El chico rubio había sido liberado finalmente de sus obligaciones como prefecto. El lío que había habido con un par de chicos de quinto había sido solucionado por un par de chicos de Ravenclaw, y habían sido informados en la reunión de que este año tendrían dos prefectos menos: Weasley y Granger.

Draco sabía la historia de la enfermedad rara que tenía la comadreja, y que su novia sangre sucia estaría escapando como una rata junto a todo el resto de de hijos de muggles. Mejor para él, se dijo. Potter no volvería y todo estaría bien... Hasta que el Señor de las Tinieblas se decidiera a buscarlo con sus propias manos, y ahí comenzaría la tortura general.

Entró al primer compartimiento vacío que encontró, y se tiró en el asiento; estaba muerto. A su lado tenía varias mantas que supuso que algún alumno despistado había dejado al azar, y lo ignoró. _Que yo sepa los compartimientos no son de nadie_, se dijo. No se podía decir que había pasado un buen verano, y al fin se había deshecho de Pansy para poder estar tranquilo. Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—¿No piensas saludar, Malfoy? —se quejó una chica, haciendo que se sobresaltara al no haber oído la puerta abrirse. Cayó en la cuenta que lo que había considerado un montón de mantas era ella, Astoria.

—No te vi —resolvió por decir, aunque más palabras pugnaban por salir de su boca en ese momento. No se percató de algo hasta segundos después:— estás llorando.

—No, mis ojos están lloviendo —ironizó ella de mala cara. No le iba a hacer gracia alguna que Malfoy llegara para burlarse de ella—. Imbécil.

—Te lo estoy diciendo bien, Greengrass —le dijo, y Astoria alzó una ceja.

—Y yo estaba bien antes de que llegaras, Malfoy —aseguró, y volteó la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Él no la dejó de observar, meditando.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? —le preguntó finalmente, y la chica lo miró extrañada.

—¿Qué es lo que va a hacer que el señor Draco _soy-mortífago-y-no-pude-matar-al-viejo-Dumby_ Malfoy me ayude? ¿A cambio de qué? ¿Mi varita, para la colección del Señor Oscuro? ¿Mi lealtad hacia él? Sueñas alto, Malfoy... y ojalá que duela cuando caigas.

—Astoria —susurró él, apabullado y confundido por los dichos de la joven—, ¿piensas acaso que soy capaz de ello? Tú eres... bueno, la... tu hermana es mi mejor amiga...

—Mi hermana no es tal cosa, y bien que lo saben ambos. Tus únicos amigos son los gorilas y los encapuchados —espetó con asco, refiriéndose a Crabbe y Goyle, y los Mortífagos.

—¿Por qué me odias? —le preguntó al cabo de un rato, más confundido que antes y con una expresión en el rostro que la chica no pudo identificar. ¿Dolor, acaso? Astoria puso cara de confundida.

—Yo no te odio, Malfoy —le aclaró—, yo simplemente me atrevo a decirte las cosas claras y como son.

—Ojalá yo pudiera decirte las cosas claras... —dijo como para sí, pero ella lo oyó a la perfección.

—¿A qué te refieres? —la conversación se volvía a cada minuto más extraña y ininteligible. Draco se levantó del asiento, pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta del compartimiento, pareció arrepentirse; la miró a los ojos y así estuvo por un rato.

—Te amo, Astoria —confesó sin previo aviso, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar—, y tú me odias. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? —y dicho esto, se fue.

En ese momento, la menor de las Greengrass lo comprendió.

Sabía que la lluvia venía por algo, y aquel día era diferente. En el expreso de Hogwarts, la lluvia torrencial había llegado para sacar la esperanza de los jóvenes de ser felices, de poder volver a ver a sus familias, de que todo estuviera bien... Pero ella y los demás... Slytherin era diferente, ellos estaban protegidos por su sangre y por sus intereses, el Señor Tenebroso no pensaba derramar sangre pura, y les favorecía.

Acababa de perder su apuesta con Daphne, la lluvia se la había llevado y no se la iba a devolver para intentarlo una vez más, no le interesaba: había perdido también a Draco. ¿Y Draco? Había perdido todo, y no solo la lluvia era la culpable. Pero ambos acababan de perder indudablemente a su amor prohibido.


End file.
